The Boy Painted Silver
by Shaundie
Summary: Chaque jour, Kyungsoo marchait à travers le même parc pour aller de son appartement à son travail, de son travail à l'université et finalement de l'université à son appartement. Chaque jour, Kyungsoo passait devant la même statue. Elle était située au centre du parc, tous les sentiers du parc menant à elle. Et chaque jour, Kyungsoo s'arrêtait pour la regarder.


Voici mon 2e one shot. C'est toujours une traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient toujours pas. Cette fois elle appartient à Alex-su. Vous trouverez le lien original sur mon profil. Les EXO non plus ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le temps consacré à la traduction m'appartient. Merci et bonne lecture ;)

Kyungsoo s'était arrêté devant la statue en allant au travail. Il voulait juste la toucher, mais les gens étaient dispersés dans le parc et ça semblerait bizarre pour lui de caresser une statue. Il soupira et contourna le piédestal.

Son ami, Baekhyun, éclaterait d'un rire hystérique s'il apprenait que Kyungsoo était obsédé par une statue et il s'empresserait de lui qu'il qu'il a bien besoin de baiser.

Cette habitude quasi quotidienne qu'avait Baekhyun de dire à Kyungsoo de se trouver quelqu'un était vraiment agaçante, considérant le fait que son ami avait un copain depuis six ans et qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de faire pour inviter quelqu'un à sortir (Chanyeol était le premier petit ami de Baekhyun et c'était aussi lui qui avait fait les premiers pas et demandé à sortir).

Kyungsoo soupira lourdement et continua sa route jusqu'à la petite pâtisserie où il travaillait. Chanyeol y travaillait aussi mais seulement sur le quart de soir. Et puisque Kyungsoo avait des cours du soir à l'université, les deux garçons ne se voyaient pratiquement pas. Techniquement, Kyungsoo pourrait aussi travailler de soir, mais il était trop stressé après ses cours.

Cette fascination pour une statue était juste ridicule mais Kyungsoo fixait cette statue un bon cinq minutes, trois fois par jour, chaque jour. Jamais de sa vie Kyungsoo aurait cru trouver une statue attirante jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le garçon argenté.

S'il te plaît Kyungsoo, _Chanyeol se lamentait au bout du fil. _Prends mon quart de travail cette nuit. Baek est malade et je dois l'amener voir un médecin. Tu sais qu'il ne conduit pas.

Kyungsoo pouvait presque voir l'autre bouder à l'autre bout du fil.

C'est bon, _cède-t-il, _mais si jamais je te demande quelque chose, tu devras accepter. Sans poser de questions.

Merci beaucoup! Oh mon dieu, je pourrais t'embrasser, _Chanyeol soupire de soulagement._

Non! Surtout pas, _grimace Kyungsoo._

Chanyeol bavarde gaiement pendant un moment avant de dire au revoir à Kyungsoo et de raccrocher.

Kyungsoo se traîne les pieds alors qu'il sort de son appartement. Le trajet dure quinze minutes et ça donne une autre chance à Kyungsoo de contempler la statue.

La faible lueur du parc plongeait le visage parfaitement sculpté dans une magnifique ombre. Kyungsoo se retrouva à le fixer plus de cinq minutes et il se sortit de sa stupeur après s'être rappelé qu'il devait aller travailler.

Il dût courir le reste du chemin vers la pâtisserie mais il réussi à arriver avec quelques minutes d'avance. La respiration sifflante grâce à l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir, il décida qu'il devait faire un peu plus de sport. Bizarrement, Kyungsoo pensa à la statue dans le parc, pensa à ce à quoi pouvait ressembler ses abdos sous sa chemise argentée.

Celui qui avait sculpté cette statue devait bien se moquer des souffrances internes de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ferma la pâtisserie à clé à la fin de son quart de travail et marcha vers le parc. Les lumières des lampadaires lui donna un léger sentiment alors qu'il entourait ses bras autour de lui.

Comment Chanyeol peut-il faire ça tous les soirs? g_rommela Kyungsoo._

Il tourna le coin qui menait au parc et retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le piédestal était vide.

Alors, quelqu'un a volé la statue? _Baekhyun toussa à l'autre bout du fil. _Peut-être que les gardiens du parc l'ont prise pour la nettoyer, ou la cirer ou quelque chose du genre...

Kyungsoo n'avait même pas considéré cette possibilité dans son urgence d'appeler Baekhyun.

Peuvent-ils faire ça?

Je sais pas Soo... Je suis fatigué et malade et Chanyeol veut que je me couche. Bonne nuit...

Kyungsoo courut jusqu'au parc le jour suivant, et la statue était sur son piédestal, dans la même position qu'à l'habitude.

Peut-être l'ont-ils juste nettoyée, _murmura Kyungsoo. _Même si elle n'était pas sale auparavant.

Maintenant que Kyungsoo y pensait, la statue semblait toujours propre. L'argent étincelait toujours sous les rayons du soleil, comme si elle était nettoyée tous les jours.

Kyungsoo tourna autour de la statue, tentant de trouer quelque chose qui clochait. Elle semblait être exactement la même qu'à l'habitude.

Bizarre... _grommela Kyungsoo, secouant la tête alors qu'il continuait sa route vers son travail..._

Putain Chanyeol... _grogna Kyungsoo._ Je vais te tuer.

Encore une fois, il devait remplacer le géant dégingandé. Baekhyun avait encore un rendez vous auquel Chanyeol devait le conduire. Kyungsoo traversa le parc, ne s'arrêtant pas devant la statue, trop absorbé par son esprit embrumé de colère. Il ne remarqua pas que la statue n'était pas à sa place.

Il ouvrit la porte de la porte de la pâtisserie d'un coup de pied, prit d'une soudaine envie de couper la corde qui retenait la cloche. Même cette odeur sucrée qu'habituellement il adorait, l'énervait en ce moment.

La pâtisserie resta vide durant la première heure et Kyungsoo somnolait d'ennui. La cloche résonna, faisant sursauter Kyungsoo et le faisant se cogner la tête sur le comptoir.

Putain... _gémit Kyungsoo, pressant sa main sur son front._

Est ce que ça va? _Résonna une voix près de lui._

Il releva sa tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

Se trouvait près de lui un garçon bronzé avec les cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés ressemblant beaucoup à la statue du parc. Ce qui était complètement ridicule puisque la statue et bien, une statue et non un humain vivant, respirant, et se trouvant à côté de lui. De plus, le magnifique jeune homme portait un t-shirt blanc, un veste noire et grise et un jean skinny noir au lieu d'un tuxedo bien coupé.

Est-ce que ça va? _Répéta le sosie de la statue._

Yep! C'est génial, _Répondit Kyungsoo. _Juste en train de devenir complètement cinglé.

Hein?! _ L'autre avait l'air confus. _ A propos de quoi?

Rien, laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Après une étrange et trébuchante conversation, le garçon bronzé quitta la pâtisserie avec style. Kyungsoo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la dérangeante, et sexy et délicieuse courbe de ses fesses.

Putain Chanyeol... _Kyungsoo grogna alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le comptoir._

Alors l'homme-statue est vivant? _Demanda Baekhyun, réajustant le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule pour s'installer confortablement._

Kyungsoo entendit un : _«Pas maintenant Yeollie» _ mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

Baekhyun arrête moi si je me trompe,_ commença lentement Kyungsoo. _Mais n,est tu pas sensé être malade en ce moment? _L'hésitation au bout du fil répondit à sa question. _Laisse moi deviner... Toi et Chanyeol avez décidé de vous accorder des vacances en amoureux non?

Hum...

Toi! ESPÈCE DE MANGE-BITE! _Cria Kyungsoo. _Je suis la, à devenir complètement cinglé pendant que tu baises Chanyeol!?

Kyung -

NON! Je ne veux rien entendre. J'ai remplacé Chanyeol durant deux jour, croyant que tu étais vraiment malade. Merci. Bonsoir. _Kyungsoo écrasa son doigt sur la touche FIN et balança son téléphone dans le mur._

Kyungsoo n,avait jamais put rester en colère trop longtemps contre son ami. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait pour une troisième soirée d'affilée à la pâtisserie. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Bonne chose que le patron lui ait dit qu'il pouvait fermer plus tôt ce soir.

L'horloge sonne l'heure de fermeture et Kyungsoo était content que cette journée soit enfin terminée. Il ferma à clé après avoir jeté les pâtisseries non vendue et fermé les lumières. Il marchait vers le parc lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

Hey, viens ici mon mignon.

Kyungsoo l'ignora et marcha plus rapidement. Un seul bruit de pas se transforma en plusieurs et se mit à courir. Il n'était pas la personne la plus sportive qui soit mais il avait une bonne longueur d'avance, ce qui l'avantageait.

Il tourna dans le parc, et réalisa que ses poursuivants étaient beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne le croyait. Ils étaient cinq au total. Kyungsoo avala sa salive. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il atteigne son appartement sans se faire attraper.

Un éclat argenté attrapa son regard. La statue. Priant tous les dieux auxquels il pouvait penser, Kyungsoo fonça droit devant lui. Le dos de la statue faisant face à l'entrée du parc, le petit homme s'ajusta entre les bras de la statue pour être bien caché.

T'es où mon p'tit cœur? _Demanda le premier de ses poursuivants. Kyungsoo tenta de calmer sa respiration. _On veut juste jouer...

Les cinq passèrent devant la statue et Kyungsoo espéra qu'ils ne se retournent pas. Il s'éloignaient de lui, l'appelant de temps à autre.

Alors, un chapeau argenté obscurcit sa vue. Sa respiration se saccada alors que la statue bougeait légèrement pour cacher Kyungsoo. Le chapeau cachait son visage et son corps était bien caché par celui de la statue. Ça paraissait encore comme une pose normale et heureusement, les poursuivants n'avaient rien remarqué.

Tais toi, _murmura le garçon argenté. Si Kyungsoo n'était pas si près, il ne l'aurait jamais entendu._

Les cinq garçons parlèrent un moment entre eux avant de courir vers un autre sentier, après ce qui avait parut à Kyungsoo une éternité. La statue et Kyungsoo ne bougèrent pendant un moment, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien partis.

Le garçon d'argent bougea, rendant sa liberté à Kyungsoo. Après que le plus petit soit descendu du piédestal, la statue retourna dans sa position originale.

Tu es vivant? _Demanda stupidement Kyungsoo. _Attends, tu es le garçon d'hier?

Silence.

Il n'y a personne autour, tu peux parler.

Toujours le silence.

Parfait. Fais comme tu veux, _lança Kyungsoo_

Il se retourna pour partir et avant d'être trop loin, il dit :

Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Puis, il courut vers chez lui.

Kyungsoo se réveilla une heure plus tôt pour aller voir le garçon d'argent. Il décida de dire au travail qu'il était malade et de ne pas aller en cours. Il emballa de la nourriture pour la journée, prit un livre et un coussin et fourra le tout dans son sac. Il décida aussi de mettre ses notes de cours sur son téléphone pour pouvoir les lire plus tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva au parc, le garçon argenté était déjà là et Kyungsoo était la seule autre personne sur place. Il s'arrêta devant le piédestal et le regarda.

Vas-tu parler aujourd'hui? _Silence. _Je serai juste là, si tu changes d'avis.

Il jeta son coussin au sol, juste à côté de la statue et s'installa dessus, s'appuyant contre le piédestal. Il sortit son livre et s'installa confortablement.

Tout allait bien lors des premières heures. Puis midi arriva. Kyungsoo mourrait pratiquement de chaud et l'ombre de la statue n'allait pas dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son poste et aller s'installer sous un arbre, au cas où la statue vivante lui murmurerait quelque chose.

Comment peux-tu faire ça tous les jours? _Gémit Kyungsoo, s'éventant avec son livre._ Je suis en foutus shorts et je crève de chaud. Et toi, t'es en tuxedo, recouvert de trois kilos de peinture.

Un léger BIP attira l'attention de Kyungsoo. Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon d'argent était maintenant assis sur le piédestal.

C'est plus que trois kilos, _plaisanta la statue vivante. _Et je reste la jusqu'à midi, je reviens vers 16 heures.

Il avait son haut-de-forme dans une main et sa canne sous le bras lorsqu'il partit. Kyungsoo se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et de le suivre.

Je peux pas croire que tu sois réel, _ dit le plus petit alors qu'il suivait derrière. _T'es vraiment immobile.

C'est mon travail, _répondit le garçon argenté. _ Et je trouve flatteur la façon dont tu me fixes tous les jours.

Je croyais que tu étais une statue, _grommela lamentablement Kyungsoo_

La plupart des gens le croient, _répondit-il. _Mais la plupart me touche aussi pour savoir si je suis réel ou non.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit immeuble que Kyungsoo N,avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Le garçon argenté enleva son veston et sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise. Kyungsoo ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et il réalisa que ce n'était pas tout le garçon qui était peint. Juste la peau exposée et ses cheveux.

Cette peinture ne part qu'avec un produit spécial, _expliqua-t-il. _Ça garde ma peau belle et propre. _Il sourit à Kyungsoo. _ Et je porte des lentilles pour que mes yeux paraissent argentés. Le boulot paie bien, et ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, vraiment.

Kyungsoo tentait de ne pas le regarder se déshabiller mais bordel, ce mec était sculpté comme un dieu. Kyungsoo lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres et tenta de détourner les yeux de la statue vivante lorsqu'il retira son pantalon... Mais la vue de ses cuisses semblaient fermes, et honnêtement, qui n'aurait pas profité de l'occasion pour regarder ses fesses ( même s'il portait un boxer – Kyungsoo se demandait si c'était une bonne chose ou non ).

Comment tu t'appelles, d_emanda Kyungsoo pour se distraire._

Jongin, _ répondit l'autre. _Je crois que tu t'appelle Kyungsoo c'est ça?

Oui

Jongin commença à frotter son visage, son cou et ses bras avec une éponge imbibée du produit dont il parlait plus tôt. La peinture s'enlevait facilement, exposant sa peau dorée. C'est alors que Kyungsoo réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de bain public.

Cette peinture est une vraie garce pour partir de mes cheveux, _dit soudainement Jongin. _Alors je la laisse la jusqu'à la fin de mon deuxième quart.

Jongin commença à s'habiller de ses vêtements habituels – un jean skinny foncé et un simple tshirt à imprimés – et met une casquette pour cacher ses cheveux argentés. Puis il retira ses lentilles et les rangea dans leurs contenants.

Alors Kyungsoo, je suis libre jusqu'à 16 heures. Enfin plutôt jusqu'à 15 heures 30, _annonça Jongin. _Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire?

Il était tenté de répondre, BAISER, mais ça aurait pu sonner légèrement affamé alors il répondit :

Hum... Parler et marcher?

Jongin sourit et Kyungsoo sentit ses jambes se transformer en gelée.

On peut faire ça...

Alors tu n'as jamais pensé une seule fois que je pouvais être réel?, _demanda Jongin en ricanant. _Je ne suis définitivement pas la meilleure statue vivante en ville, mais je ne semble pas fait de métal ou de pierre.

Je ne savais pas que les statues vivantes existaient réellement, _se défendit Kyungsoo._

Jongin éclata de rire

Chanyeol m'avait bien dit que tu pouvais être très naïf.

Qu'est-ce que Chanyeol a à voir avec tout ça?, _demanda Kyungsoo._

Je connais Baekhyun et il a décidé de jouer les entremetteurs. Lui et Chanyeol sont partis en vacances pour que tu prennes ses quarts de travail. C'est normalement terminé lorsque je termine mon propre quart mais Chanyeol marche plus rapidement que toi_, le taquine Jongin. _Je ne suis pas sensé bouger du tout mais lorsque j'ai vu – enfin entendu – ces cinq mecs te courir après et après que tu m'aies utilisé pour te cacher, j'ai décidé d'aider.

Cet espèce de sale petit connard, _siffla Kyungsoo. _Je vais le tuer. ET Chanyeol aussi. En fait, je vais tuer Chanyeol en premier afin de voir Baekhyun souffrir...

Jongin allait répondre quand sa montre sonna.

Oh... JE dois aller me repeindre. C'était sympa. _Il sourit à nouveau (et Kyungsoo en tombe presqu'à la renverse). _Je te reverrai bientôt.

Et juste comme ça, Kyungsoo fut laissé seul au milieu de la rue, le cœur battant à tout rompre et avec un urgent besoin d'étrangler Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo approcha Jongin le lendemain. Il sourit au garçon argenté lorsque le bout de son pied toucha le piédestal.

Bonjour Jongin, _dit-il doucement. _Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler ni bouger, alors je suis simplement passé te laisser ça.

Il plaça un bout de papier plié dans la poche de son veston argenté. C'était son numéro de téléphone ainsi que ses disponibilité pour sortir faire un truc, ( ou n'importe quoi d'autre) écrit dessus.

Bye, _murmura-t-il._

Il se retourna pour partir à son travail... Kyungsoo a manqué les lèvres de Jongin se recourbant en un léger sourire...

Soo, on est rentré!

Kyungsoo regretta soudainement d'avoir donné un double de ses clés à Baekhyun. Il pointa Baekhyun :

TOI! T'es un connard. _Il pointa alors Chanyeol. _Et toi! Tu te rappelles que tu me dois une faveur? Ne baises pas Baekhyun pendant une semaine. Interdiction de l'approcher. Aucun contact sexuel d'aucune sorte pendant une semaine.

Le couple allait répliquer mais Kyungsoo leva sa main pour les faire taire.

Ça a été une dure semaine pour moi. La seule chose qui m,aidera à m,en remettre est de savoir que vous souffrez tous les deux, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Jongin avait été d'une agréable compagnie, mais ça, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir non?_

Kyungsoo, _gémit Baekhyun. _Tu peux pas faire ça!

Que tu dis, MANGE-BITE!

Il mange seulement ma -

La ferme Chanyeol!

**The End**

**Vos commentaires et impressions sont toujours les bienvenus. A bientot :)**


End file.
